<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy issues by Pixiedustburns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808894">Daddy issues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns'>Pixiedustburns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max. Isabelle and Michael have unleashed a monster. Max's father. Zan.</p><p>Zan in interested in one of the aliens in particular. But who? And why?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Forrest Long &amp; Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own roswell new mexico or any charecters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He wants me to go to the planetarium. He said he has Isabelle. I'm to go alone or he'll kill her." Max was striding towards his car as he spoke almost crackling with energy.<br/>"Max that is a really stupid idea. Zan is strong and slightly insane. Not a good combination my friend. Let me come with you." Michael argued hot on Max's heels.<br/>"Hes my Father." Max snapped. "My problem. Look if you dont hear from me in a couple of hours you can come looking ok? But for now just go home Michael."<br/>Max climbed into the car and drove away. Michael watched him go. More and more lately he could feel the rift between him and Max getting bigger with Izzy being the only thing holding them together. Michael knew the sensible thing to do would be to wait and form a plan before going after Max. It was definitely a three bottle kind of day.</p><p>"Woah. Rough day?" Maria asked as she found Michael standing in line waiting to be served. His basket held three bottles of acetone, some beer and nothing much else.<br/>"Deluca." Michael almost rolled his eyes. "You know me. Party hard and run free."<br/>"Not this hard." Maria looked worried. "What's going on Michael?" She asked softly as he reached the server.<br/>"Family stuff. Nothing I cant handle." Michael paid the clerk and picked up the bag before tipping his hat in Maria's direction. "Have a good night Deluca." He walked out of the store without looking back.</p><p>The problem with traps Michael mused was that often you didn't realise you where in one until it was to late. He pulled up outside the airstream eager to get inside so he could figure something out. The minute the door closed behind him Michael knew. Isabelle was the bait. But the trap wasnt intended for Max, only to get Max out of the way. Michael didn't have a chance to fight as something sharp jabbed into the back of his neck. His knees buckled as darkness swamped his senses, his hearing was the last one to go.<br/>"Howdy cowboy." Zan drawled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Phone call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max finds isabelle and tries to contact michael.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max looked around the planetarium parking lot for any other cars.<br/>"Isabel!" He shouted loudly, "izzy!" Max grasped at his hair as he started walking towards the building.<br/>"Max?" Isabel appeared from around the building and ran towards him. The siblings embraced.<br/>"Where is he, did he hurt you?" Max demanded.<br/>"Hurt me? Why would he hurt me? He took you Max." Izzy asked in confusion.<br/>"No Iz," Max shook his head. Both realised at the same moment. <br/>"Michael!" In unison they called his name and started running for Max's car.<br/>"Give me your cell. Mines dead." Izzy ordered.<br/>" that's why I couldn't reach you." Max realised as he pulled put of the parking lot. He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel hard. "Damn it. Michael told me this was a bad idea. I didn't listen."<br/>"Phone!" Izzy barked rapidly dialling when Max handed it over.<br/>"Put it on speaker." Max ordered and the sound of ringing filled the car.<br/>"Sorry the space cowboy cant come to the phone right now." Zan announced with pleasure. "He's a little tied up."<br/>"Dont hurt him." Izzy pleaded her knuckles turning white around the phone she held tightly.<br/>"Oh darlin'. I'm gonna hurt him a whole lot. You're to sweet to lie to. When I'm done you can have him back. Gubbye."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mind matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael is tortured by Zan.</p><p>Incase this triggers anyone please skip to next chapter ok.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wakey wakey." Michael came to as hands poked and prodded his face. His arms were bound tightly to the chair he was sitting on and so were his legs.<br/>
"Well ain't you a pretty one." Zan tilted Michael's chin to look at him. "See my son was supposed to save our world. But I think that you have your mothers brains and you know all her secrets."<br/>
"I dont know what you want." Michael tossed his head defiant. " I'm not telling you anything."<br/>
"I want to go home Michael." Zan sat down on a backwards facing chair hands up palms towards Michael. "That's all. I know you built the console."<br/>
"How would you know that? You were in a cave for years." As he talked Michael was working his arms against the ropes, testing for weakness.<br/>
"My my we are a sassy kind of guy." Zan stood and approached Michael. Grabbing him savagely by the hair he yanked his head back so Michael was forced to look at him.<br/>
"Where is the console Michael?" Zan asked.<br/>
" it was destroyed." Michael answered.Zan backhanded him across the face and Michael could taste blood.<br/>
"You know back home I was an interrogator. I missed it. Let's have a little look inside shall we?" Zan approached him and placed his hands on Michael's head. Michael started to scream.</p><p>The pain was like live worms digging through his head. Each one a white hot flame of agony. Behind Michael's closed eyes he could see fragments of memories. His first kiss with Alex. Jesse, the hammer coming down.<br/>
Zan stepped away and Michael gasped and shuddered. Tears and blood dripped down his face.<br/>
"Stay out of my head." He snarled at Zan.<br/>
"Well we have alien interplanetary relations. How nice. That Father though!whew! What a headcase." Zan made crazy motions at his own temple. "Tell me where the console is Michael." He face became instantly serious.<br/>
"I told you. It was destroyed." Michael hissed. Zan tutted rolling up his sleeves. "Let's see what else I can find." He approached Michael once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Something cosmic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maria has a flash of Michael being tortured and tells Alex.<br/>Michael talks to his mom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Argh!" Maria cried out in agony as the flash ended. She became aware of her surroundings. She was sitting on the ground outside the pony with Alex kneeling at her side and Forrest standing behind him.<br/>
"Maria, what happened?" Alex asked. "Are you ok?." Maria glanced at Forrest and back to Alex.<br/>
"I'm ok. Just a migraine is all. Help me inside?" She asked Alex who helped her up. Maria wrapped her arm around his neck as they walked into the bar.<br/>
"Its Michael hes in trouble." She whispered in Alex's ear feeling his shoulders tense under her fingers.<br/>
"Where is he?" Alex asked as he guided her to a stool.<br/>
"I dont know. But there was a large bird behind him." Maria watched as Alex thought for a moment.<br/>
"I know where Michael is." He told Maria.<br/>
"Forrest, hey. I have to run an errand. Can you stay with Maria until I get back?"<br/>
"Sure, I guess?" Forrest agreed puzzled but Alex could give him no answers. He walked out of the bar and ran to his car. He needed something from the bunker and then he was going to save Michael.</p><p>"Michael. Sweetheart wake up." A woman was calling him and Michael knew her voice. He opened his eyes.<br/>
"Mom?" She smiled and nodded and Michael took in her youthful appearance and long blonde hair. "You died?"<br/>
"I know sweetheart. I  am so sorry I had to leave you." Nora explained. "   But we needed to keep you safe. That's why we locked Zan up in that cave and scattered the console pieces."<br/>
"Hes trying to find it. The console but it's gone. Destroyed." Michael explained.<br/>
"No Michael." Nora cupped his face in her hands. "There is so much you have forgotten. I want you to remember Michael. Remember what I taught you. The bad man comes you have to hide."<br/>
"Mom," Michael held onto her hands his own eyes wet with tears.<br/>
"It will be ok baby. Let me help you." Nora kissed his forehead and Michael was swallowed in white light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fault lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michaeld torture continues at the hands of Zan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You always were a mommas boy." Zan snarled as he staggered back from Michael. Michael watched with one good eye. The other was swollen shut from bruising. In between violations of Michael's mind he was getting a beating. One of his fingers felt broken and Michael felt fairly certain that his right shoulder was dislocated.<br/>"Better than being an asshole father." Michael slurred through his split lip.<br/>"What like the father of that human lover of yours?" Zan asked with a sneer. He approached Michael and grabbed his hair hard twisting so it pulled at the roots painfully. Michael gasped then gritted his teeth swallowing his cries of pain.<br/>"I will break you Michael." Zan smiled and released him.<br/>"You know what I need? A little power nap. Then once I'm ready for round 2. Well hell. You might not have a brain left."<br/>He sauntered out of the small room slamming the door behind him.</p><p>"Mom what is that for?" Young Michael asked as his mom carried him into the room where the pods were set up waiting.<br/>"This my darling is a very special key." Nora held it out to show Michael. It had 3 rods in an upside down y shape with a circle at the end of each. <br/>"Is it so we can escape the bad man?" Michael asked as Nora set him gently down in front of the pod.<br/>"Yes sweetheart. So we can all be safe."</p><p>Michael roused suddenly eyes flying open at the memory. "Theres another ship!" He gasped softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rescue me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and a friend go to save Michael.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So Michael's being held in a tuna factory?" Kyle asked creeping behind Alex as the two moved slowly up the staircase to the second floor.<br/>
"Former." Alex whispered back. "This used to be Tucan tuna. It's been abandoned for years." Alex indicated that Kyle should wait until he checked the corridor.<br/>
"Clear," Alex waved Kyle forward.<br/>
"So how are you and Forrest?" Kyle whispered. Alex came to a halt.<br/>
"We are about to rescue my ex alien boyfriend and you want to talk about my current relationship?" He asked.<br/>
"I guess not." Kyle shrugged. "I talk when I'm nervous. So can we talk about pizza?"<br/>
"Shush!" Alex hissed.<br/>
"Really?" Kyle almost felt hurt.<br/>
"I can hear someone snoring." Alex whispered. He looked around the next doorway. "I think that might be who took Michael." Alex whispered. They skirted past the door and Alex opened the last door at the end of the corridor.<br/>
"Michael." Alex moved fast to Michael's side gently brushing his hair back from his face. Michael's eyes where shut, one swollen and bruised. His lip was split and he had a nasty looking gash on his forehead. Alex took in the other injuries including his shoulder. He could feel anger surging beneath his skin. But right now he needed to get Michael out of there.<br/>
"Guerin. Guerin wake up." Alex pleaded. "Guerin. Please." Michael stirred, head lifting. His good eye opened.<br/>
" what took you so long?"he asked. Alex smiled despite himself.<br/>
"Traffic." He quipped back as he started working on the ropes binding Michael with a flip knife. The door to the room burst open. Zan looked crazed. Wild eyes and messy haired. Michael's left hand was now free and he felt Alex press something into it.<br/>
"Stand away from him." Zan ordered. Alex stepped back slowly his eyes never leaving Michael's.<br/>
"So this is the airman. Huh." Zan grabbed Kyle by the arm shoving him to stand next to Alex. "Maybe when I'm done with Michael I can play around in your head." Michael moved then. Jabbing hard at Zans side. Zan roared wheeling he tried to attack Michael but Alex hit him hard and fast from behind with his prosthetic leg.<br/>
"Ok." Kyle looked confused for a second them moved to finish untying Michael while Alex refixed his prosthetic.<br/>
"Can you walk?" Alex asked as the last of the rope gave way.<br/>
"Absolutely..." Michael struggled to stand and sagged back in the chair. "Not a chance."<br/>
"I'll carry him." Max's voice came from behind them. "He's my brother." Max came forward and knelt in front of Michael. "I'm sorry." Michael nodded and groaned in agony as Max lifted him up into his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and Max have hard choices to make.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex looked down as his phone started to ring. Forrest's name flashed up with each buzz. Alex declined the call and turned off the phone. They had taken Michael to Kyle's house and Max had left with Isabelle to deal with Zan. Now Kyle was talking to Michael.<br/>
"Drink some of this." Kyle handed Michael a bottle of acetone followed by a glass of whiskey.<br/>
"What are we doing?" Alex asked approaching them.<br/>
"Michael's shoulder needs to be put into place so I can set his fingers on his hand and put him in a sling for a while."<br/>
"Cant Max heal you?" Alex asked frowning.<br/>
"Max cant heal me. Not with his heart." Michael explained.<br/>
"Kyle cant we do it another way?" Kyle shook his head and got into position. "This is going to hurt Michael." Alex took his good hand in his. He braced Michael's chest at the front.<br/>
"Ok on three," Kyle warned. "One, two..."<br/>
Michael's cry of agony filled the room and shook Alex to his core. He had heard that scream before. Years ago in another place, another time... He cupped Michael's face in his hands.<br/>
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered over and over stroking the tears from Michael's cheeks with his thumbs. Kyle worked around them mostly occasionally asking Alex to move while he put a splint on Michael's fingers and set up a sling for his shoulder and arm. When Kyle was finished he left the room with a promise to check on Michael later. Alex closed the door after him and took of his shoes. Sitting on the bed he slipped off his jeans and prosthetic. Michael was shirtless beneath the sheets, his jeans and cowboy hat sat on a chair by the bed.<br/>
"You staying?" Michael asked surprised as Alex slipped beneath the sheets. There was plenty of room on the king size bed but Alex lay closer to Michael.<br/>
"Yeah." Alex answered. "That ok?" Michael hummed in response. His face was turned partly towards Alex and his eye closed slowly then opened.<br/>
"Where did you get the serum from?" He asked. Alex found Michael's hand lying above the sheet and slowly stroked his thumb over it.<br/>
"Helena left me a parting gift. Guess she must have known I'd need some." Michael laughed then winced in pain. "Should I get Kyle?" Alex asked starting to rise but Michael caught him by the wrist.<br/>
"No, stay." Michael implored. Alex nodded and rested his head on the pillow near to Michael but without touching his shoulder. He was nearly asleep, starting to drift when he heard Michael whisper.<br/>
"I miss you Alex." Sleep followed before Alex could reply.</p><p>Alex woke slowly, he felt warm and a curly head was nestled in the crook of his neck where it met his shoulder. Michael was awake. His cheeks looked flushed and eyes slightly glassy.<br/>"Guerin are you ok?" Alex touched his cheek and recoiled at the heat coming from Michael. "Let me get Kyle ok?" Alex moved the covers and reached for his prosthetic.<br/>"You always leave me." Michael's voice was quiet and sad. "Everybody leaves me." Alex froze as he buttoned his jeans. <br/>"I'm not leaving you." He promised. "Not this time." Alex pulled on his shirt as he opened the door and shouted Kyle. "Something is wrong with Michael. Hes burning up." Alex shouted before turning back to the bed. "Michael!" Alex cried out in horror. Michael's body had contorted on the bed, almost bent in half with his head towards his butt. Blood was seeping out from Michael's nose and ears, his eyes rolled, whites showing. Kyle flew into the bedroom followed by Max and Isabel who Alex had not heard arrive.<br/>"Its Zan." Max's face contorted as he turned back to the door.<br/>"I'm coming to." Alex went to follow Max.<br/>"This is alien stuff." Max denied and a steely determination crossed Alex's face.<br/>"Dont act like Michael only matters to you. He means everything to me." Alex's voice broke on the words and Max nodded reluctantly. "We need to stop by my house. Helena left me some of the serum. If we give it to Zan? It might help Michael." Alex looked at Kyle and Isabel. "Take care of him. If he wakes up tell him I'm coming back." Isabel nodded and swept a hand across Michael's sweaty face.</p><p>The car ride was mostly silent until after Alex had collected the serum.<br/>"Where is he?" He asked Max as they drove out of town.<br/>"Theres another bunker. Michael found it. Not been used for decades. We set up a cell and kept some of the pollen there. It must not be strong enough." Max cussed beneath his breath. "Damn it. Why do I always fail him?!"<br/>" You're in good company." Alex replied. "I abandoned Michael time and time again. I just chose not to see what it was doing to him. I thought the damage my Father could inflict was much worse."<br/>"Guess we both have Daddy issues." Max replied as he slowed the car following the dirt trail. Alex could see the bunker door set into a stony out cropping.<br/>"Its an old facility. I could probably find the blueprints somewhere." He told Max as Max opened the door and started down the metal steps. The main room they entered had surprisingly high ceilings. Zan was lying on a camp bed incide a cell which was liberally coated with yellow pollen. Max stopped at a distance not wanting to be weakened by the pollen.<br/>"Son, you came to see me." Zan sat up with a grin. "And you brought a friend."<br/>" Whatever you are doing to Michael stops. Now." Alex spoke with authority unwavering. Zan stood hands in the air and offered a mocking grin.<br/>" Michael invited me. The three of them did when they opened the door and let me out. All he has to do is tell me what I need to know."<br/>" which is what exactly?" Alex demanded arms crossed.<br/>" What happened to the console." Zan responded pacing the cage like a tiger.<br/>" it was destroyed." Max grinned this time.<br/>"No no no. Stupid boy. Zan hissed. The ship that brought you here was nothing. A scout ship. Nothing more. I want the console from our ship."<br/>"Our?" Max stopped with a look of dawning recognition. "When our Mom's came here they were running from you. They took a ship to escape. Theres another ship." Zan clapped slowly mockingly.<br/>"Finally he gets it. The console will enable me to get contact with the ship so I can go back to it."<br/>"You'll leave?" Alex asked carefully.<br/>"After I've blown this miserable planet into dust." Zan smirked. "Michael and his Mom might have enjoyed interplanetary relations but to me that's sick." Zan eyed Alex.<br/>"If we agree to get the console will you get out of Michael's head?" Max asked.<br/>"Now that my boy is a fine idea!" Zan clapped in delight.<br/>" Then do it. You want the console? I need Michael to find it." Max stared at Zan.<br/>" 24hours Max. Dont cross me or there wont be much left when I'm through with him." Zan warned. Alex stepped closer locking eyes with the alien.<br/>" You touch Michael again and I swear I will kill you." He promised before following Max back up the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Family ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael remembers more</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all just a quick explanation.<br/>In Michael's memories of his mom<br/>Zan is Max as a child<br/>Valandra is Isabel as a child<br/>Throwback to the original series.<br/>Max's father is also called Zan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have to hide. The bad man is coming." Nora ushered a young Michael into the crawl space she had created behind an air duct.<br/>
"Its ok sweetheart. I'll come back for you." Nora promised as she hugged him tight. Michael knew she would his Mom always kept her promise. But this time he was scared. Nora must have sensed it. She took the key from around her neck and fastened the chain around Michael's. " Joy of my heart." She whispered dropping a kiss on Michael's head before indicating he had to be quiet and slipping away. Michael held onto the key tightly. No longer afraid. His Mom would come back for him.</p><p>"Izzy." Michael croaked as his eyes opened. Isabel gasped and caught his hand.<br/>
"Hey there." She wiped a cool damp cloth across his head.<br/>
"Wheres Alex?" Michael asked as he tried to sit up. Groaning a little as his body protested.<br/>
"Michael stay still." Isabel tutted as she plumped up a pillow behind him. "Alex is coming back Michael. He and Max went to talk to Zan."<br/>
"They did what?" Michael tossed back the covers and struggled to stand ignoring the pain his body screamed at him.<br/>
"Michael get back into bed." Isabel ordered sharply.<br/>
"You can help me or get out of my way. I need to see Alex." Michael informed her.<br/>
"What the hell Guerin?" Alex's voice startled both of them. "Sit down." Alex continued approaching. Isabel moved so he could get closer to Michael.<br/>
" I need to get dressed Alex." Michael argued. But the relief in his eyes was clear.<br/>
"You look like hell Michael." Alex frowned and then tugged at the jeans in Michael's hand. "Let me help." Isabel watched for a moment and then slipped from the room to speak with Max and Kyle.<br/>
"You are so stubborn." Alex grumbled as he finished fastening Michael's shirt and eased his arm back into the sling.<br/>
"Really? You want to go there?" Michael grinned looking up at him and Alex felt his breath catch and a warmth start low in his stomach. It must have been catching as Michael's expression became more serious. His hand came up touching Alex's cheek. Alex closed his eyes at the sensation. Savouring the touch, Michael's warmth, his smell. He opened his eyes to find Michael standing and looked up at him.<br/>
"Michael," Alex breathed reaching up as Michael leaned down, their lips almost touching..</p><p>Nora held onto Michael's hand tightly as she walked into the pod room before kneeling down at his level.<br/>"Its ok to be afraid." She told him running her hands through his messy curls. "We have to do this to escape the bad man." Michael nodded holding her hand tight.<br/>"Look," Nora took off her necklace and reached into the pod placing it at the very bottom. "Our secret." She smiled. " Keep it safe until I come for you." She hugged Michael close. Looking around Michael could see Zan and Valandra being comforted by their Mothers, the three pods where set up together. Michael closed his eyes and hugged his Mom tightly.<br/>"Sweetheart, it's time." Nora unwound his arms from her neck and held his hand as he climbed into the pod. The last thing Michael knew was holding his Mother's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to talk." Michael and Alex broke apart from their near kiss. Max looked serious as he stood in the doorway with an amused looking Isabelle peering over his shoulder.<br/>"So talk." Michael said in his usual way. Slightly irritated  from the interruption. Alex had moved away and was leaning against the wall, cheeks flushed.<br/>"Sit down Michael." Isabel commanded as she perched on the end of the bed. Michael gave her a disgruntled look before sinking down onto the chair. Max explained briefly what was happening.<br/>"I thought the pollen was supposed to take away our powers?" Michael argued.<br/>"It does but Zan is strong." Max explained. "He's still able to reach you Michael."<br/>"We cant give him that console Max. He'll destroy the whole planet." Michael argued.<br/>"If we dont he could destroy you Michael." Isabel argued.<br/>"We are talking about billions of people here Iz. I wont do it. I'm not helping you." Michael shook his head and walked past Max and down the stairs. Isabel started to rise but Alex stopped her.<br/>"Let me." He raced down the stairs and outside. Michael was standing at Alex's car fumbling with the keys in his left hand.<br/>"Going somewhere?" Alex called. Michael looked up frustration etched on his face.<br/>"Can you drive me somewhere?" He asked, "it's important Alex." Alex sighed and nodded, he walked around the car to take the keys.<br/>"Alex, where have you been?" Forrest called out. Alex froze and turned. His boyfriend looked understandably stressed he stood at the bottom of Kyle's driveway. Alex looked at Michael who had tensed up.<br/>"Its ok." He said to Michael and walked down to meet Forrest.<br/>"I tried to call you. Several times. Your phone is off." Forrest glanced from Alex to Michael. "What's going on?"<br/>"I cant tell you," Alex looked at Forrest with pleading eyes. "Please just trust me." Forrest frowned thinking.<br/>"If you can tell me that you dont love him. That you feel more for me. I'll go home and wait. But if you cant do that Alex theres no place for me here. For us." Forrest cupped Alex's face gently in his hands. "This past year has been a dream with you. But I feel like I'm on borrowed time Alex. Tell me you love me more than him." Forrest begged eyes damp from unshed tears. Alex swallowed hard and gently pulled Forrest's hands from his face.<br/>"I cant." He whispered brokenly. Forrest stepped back and nodded before turning and walking away. Alex turned around and walked back to the car. Michael was sitting in the passenger side and didn't say a word as Alex started the car.<br/>"Alex," Michael began.<br/>"Where we going?" Alex cut him off before he could continue.<br/>"Head out of town. I'll direct you as we go." Michael answered after a pause. Alex nodded. His personal life could wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Treasure hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael finds the key and a relative of Alex knows where the lock is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow." Alex walked into the pod chamber in awe. "This is how you came here." <br/>"Yup." Michael winced as he moved still feeling bruised and sore.<br/>"Which one is yours?" Alex asked curiously.<br/>"That one." Michael pointed to the far right. "Max was middle and Iz had the left." Alex stopped before Michael's pod and reached out slowly, his hand touched the pod with gentle reverence. <br/>"It feels warm." He commented to Michael who came to stand beside him. Michael reached out his left hand and placed it on top of Alex's. "Its beautiful Michael." Their fingers entwined for a moment and Michael gave Alex's hand a squeeze.<br/>"Thank you." Michael whispered. Alex looked up at him and Michael leaned in. The kiss was a simple brush of lips, tenderness, comfort and acceptance. Michael knelt carefully and reached into the pod feeling with his fingers. A wave of energy pulsed through him and Michael jolted. His hand closed around the necklace and he pulled back bringing it to him.<br/>"What just happened?" Alex asked. "Your bruises have gone Guerin." Michael realised Alex was right, both his eyes were open and he wasnt in any pain. Standing he removed the sling and flexed his arm.<br/>"Wow." He agreed. Alex was looking at the key sitting in Michael's hand.<br/>"It was my Moms." Michael explained. " she gave to me the night we left. She said it would help against the bad man."<br/>"You mean Zan?"Alex asked. Michael nodded. "Can I see it?" Alex askedholding out his hand.<br/>"Yeah." Michael passed it carefully to Alex who looked up in surprise.<br/>"Michael. I've seen this before."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The journal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The search for the lock continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's here somewhere." Alex explained as he opened the car glove box and rooted around inside pulling things out onto the passenger seat. A black piece of cloth drifted onto the gear box and Michael picked it up.<br/>
"This is mine." He realised recognising the bandana he had been wearing after Max had healed his hand.<br/>
" You dropped it outside of the pony on open mic night." Alex explained thumbing through what Michael realised was Tripp's journal. Michael placed the cloth down watching as Alex's face scrunched up in concentration. "Here," he handed the journal to Michael who felt a small thrill go through him at the touch of Alex's fingers. Michael scanned the page including the small detailed diagram of his Mom's necklace.<br/>
"It says he left something at the water tower." Michael explained as Alex through things back into the compartment.<br/>
"Should we call Max and Isabel?" Alex asked as rounded the car towards Michael.<br/>
"I guess." Michael looked at Alex.<br/>
"What?" Alex asked confused by his scrutiny. Michael dropped the journal into the car and pulled Alex forward kissing him. For a split second Alex froze. Then he moaned into Michael's mouth, his hands came up tangling in Michael's curls. Michael pulled him closer using Alex's surprised gasp to gain entry to his mouth. The scent and taste of Alex swamped his senses as their tongues met and danced. Alex pulled back first with flushed cheeks. "What," he coughed voice husky. "What was that for?"<br/>
"I dont know." Michael answered. "I just..I wanted to." He confessed.<br/>
"Ok." Alex opened the car door. "We can talk about this later when your life isn't on the line. You can call Isabel." Alex added when Michael climbed into the car. Michael glanced at Alex from the corner of his eye taking in the ghost of his smile and the still flushed cheeks, Alex still loved him Michael realised and Michael had never stopped loving Alex.</p><p>Michael looked up at the water tower and the long ladder leading up inside it. At the top was a small hatch.<br/>
"Ok." He huffed handing Alex his hat. He reached for the rungs and felt Alex grab his arm.<br/>
"Be careful," Michael nodded and started to climb. The hatch opened into a small crawl space. Michael crawled on his stomach to the end where a symbol glowed on the brick. Michael concentrated his hand towards the symbol as he pushed outwards with his mind. The brick exploded and when the dust cleared Michael could see a box inside. He reached for it and felt it ripple beneath his fingers. It was definitely alien tech. As Michael pulled it free, around him the water tower groaned.<br/>
"Michael!" He heard Alex shout his name. Michael moved fast clutching the box to his chest as the water tower lurched to the right. He reached the ladder and started the descent jumping to the ground as soon as he could.<br/>
"Go, run!" He grabbed Alex and pushed him forward as the water tower gave a mighty groan and collapsed inwards. Michael threw himself on top of Alex sheltering him and his own head as debris and steel crashed down around them. Coughing on the dust Michael looked down at Alex who looked back up at him. His skin was grey from dust and he had a cut oozing on his temple but to Michael he was breath taking.<br/>
"Are you ok?" Michael sat up and helped Alex to do the same.<br/>
"In need of a shower." Alex drew a finger across Michael's cheek showing him the same grey dust. "So are you." Alex laughed as Michael shook his head causing dust to fly everywhere.<br/>
"I miss that laugh." Michael smiled and Alex smiled back just as brightly.<br/>
"Why does it have to be so complicated with us Guerin?" Alex asked softly. His smile fading.<br/>
"I dont know. But I think some things are worth the struggle." Michael reached out to touch Alex's cheek. "Alex..i"  the sound of a car pulling up disturbed them. "Damn it." Michael cussed.<br/>
"Michael!" Isabel moved carefully across the debris and Michael stood up to meet her. Alex found his feet and followed them across to Max was waiting.<br/>
"We found this." Michael showed them the box. Max turned it over in his hands.<br/>
"That's an unusual lock." He commented.<br/>
"It looks like the console." Isabel noticed, "does it speak to you Max?" Max shook his head. Michael took his mothers necklace from around his neck.<br/>
"I think this opens it." He told Max who carefully set the box on the bonnet of his car. Michael stepped forward and pushed the key into the lock.</p><p>"This is very special." Nora spoke to young Michael as she pressed a symboled circular disc into his hand. "It was your Father's." Nora showed him how to slip the strap across the back of his hand and around his thumb. "It will help you with your gifts." She told him. Pointing to the end of the room where a yellow glowing rock was placed. "Try to move the rock." He had held out his hand feeling warmth flare in his palm and the rock had exploded.</p><p>"This is mine." Michael opened his eyes as the box opened. Inside was the same device from Michael's Father. "I remember. This was my Father's."<br/>
"Michael, what does it do?" Isabel asked. Michael looked from her to Max and then at Alex. "I think it's a weapon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Trust test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max Is against Michael using his father's weapon until Michael passes a test.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Michael this is alien tech. Untested. We dont know what damage it could do." Max reasoned.<br/>"Like opening a door without knowing what's inside it?" Michael asked darkly. "Like sharing our secret without consulting me or Isabel?" Anger was clear on the tightness of Max's face and the clenching of Michael's fists.<br/>"Michael that's enough," Isabel intervened.<br/>"No it's not Iz. You know it." Michael dragged his hands through his hair. To Maxhe glared. "Everything I have ever done, everything I've given up," a glance at Alex, "has been to keep you and Isabel safe. This isn't a whim Max. I remember this."<br/>"Hey," isabel stepped forward, "can I see it?" She held out a hand. Michael curled the device towards his chest protectively. "Michael  it's me. You know you can trust me, ok?" Isabel implored, "I always have your back Michael." Michael carefully placed it into Isabel's hand. She gasped, eyes rolling, before coming back into focus. A laugh bubbled from her throat.<br/>"I saw you Michael. I saw your Mom. We were kids. I saw my Mom." Tears streamed down Isabel's face.<br/>"Michael is right Max, he can use this." Isabel passed the device back to Michael.<br/>"Ok, ok. But before you try to use that thing on Zan, I need proof you can control it." Max countered.<br/>"What?" Michael demanded, "Max, Isabel just told you."<br/>"That was a long time ago. We need to know you can do it now." Max argued. Michael sniffed, face stubborn.<br/>"Ok," he agreed, "what's the test?"<br/>"Can you blow up that boulder?" Max indicated the boulder in question. Michael looked at it and slid the slap of the device over his hand, securing his thumb. "Wait " Max called. "One more thing." Max took a surprised Alex by the arm and placed him between Michael and the boulder.<br/>"Have you lost your mind?" Michael spat.<br/>"You said you could control it." Max reminded him.<br/>"Max you cant do this," Isabel argued. Michael ignored their squabbling focusing on Alex who stood watching him carefully.<br/>"It's ok Guerin." Alex nodded and Michael raised his hand. The boulder exploded leaving Alex unharmed and shocking Max and Isabel. Michael swung round hard and fast and punched Max squarely in the face bringing the other man down.<br/>"Dont you ever put Alex at risk again." Michael hissed before standing and striding towards the car.<br/>Isabel helped Max to his feet watching as Alex followed after Michael.<br/>"You crossed a line Max, you crossed a line." Isabel held a tissue to her brother's nose, trying to stem the blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Barriers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and Michael talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So do you feel better now?" Alex asked as they drove back through the desert.<br/>"Not really." Michael answered wearily. "Dont ever do that again." Alex frowned slightly.<br/>"Guerin, getting myself caught up in situations with you is kind of the normal for me." Alex smiled easily. "Its kind of the norm."<br/>" I dont want it to be normal for you Alex. I dont want you taking risks and putting yourself in harms way."<br/>"Guerin. I knew you wouldn't hurt me." They made eye contact for a second. "Not physically anyway," Alex winced after he spoke. "Sorry that was uncalled for."<br/>"Its the truth though, right?" Michael asked. ,"All we do..did was fight and fu.." Alex held up a hand to silence him.<br/>"Dont..dont degrade what we had together. We had some real moments Michael and I know my Father ruined it and I let him. That's something I will have to live with."<br/>"What he did wasnt your fault Alex." Michael looked across at him, taking in the tension in his face.<br/>"Do you remember the morning after the cornfield?" Alex asked.<br/>"Yeah. You talked with sheriff Valenti and left." Michael recalled.<br/>"I said that I thought you and I would end up together." Alex nodded, grip tight on the wheel. "I guess like the people i love, part of me struggles to let go of things." Michael rapped his knuckles on the windown pane.<br/>"Pull over." He instructed Alex who looked at him confused. "Pull over Alex. We need to talk." Alex pulled of the road and switched off the engine. Michael climbed out of the car feeling the breeze ruffle his curls. He felt the car door close and Alex approaching on the dirt.<br/>"I dont know if I can stop Zan or if he is going to kill me Alex," Michael admitted. "But I'll be damned if before I go we dont sort things out between us." Michael turned towards Alex. "I'm tired of fighting, of trying to be a decent guy and watching you be happy with someone else. I want you to be happy with me Alex." Michael admitted. " I'm an alien, I have nothing. I live in an airstream at a junkyard. But I love you Alex." Michael admitted, watching Alex's eyes go wide. "I love you." Michael turned slamming his hands down on the roof of the car fighting back tears and waiting for the rejection he was sure was coming.<br/>"Guerin, Michael, look at me." Alex begged quietly. Michael looked then, shocked to see that he wasnt the only one in tears. Alex stepped closer and reached up to cup Michael's cheek. "I have waited for so long to hear those words from you, Michael. When we were 17. When I came back from deployment, after the cornfield. You told me you never look away." Alex swiped at his eyes with his sleeve. "I never stopped loving you." He smiled then, "I love you Michael."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Heart to heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malex being intimate.<br/>Ok I'm not very good at sex scenes but I thought I would give it a go. You can skip this chapter if you want to.<br/>Really really sorry for how terrible this is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Guerin, do you want to tell me what we are doing here?" Alex asked as Michael stopped the car outside of Alex's house.<br/>
"I need some time with you." Michael answered as he shut off the engine. Alex blew out a breath as he opened the passenger door trying to calm his racing heart and ignore the warmth flickering to life in his stomach. Alex unlocked the door aware of Michael's taller form behind him. He stepped into the hall with Michael close behind.<br/>
"Is Greg home?" Michael questioned removing his hat and jacket.<br/>
"Um no. Actually he's working tonight." Alex set the keys down on a table by the door. "Do you want a drink or something?" Alex couldn't explain the sudden surge of nervousness that took over him.<br/>
"No." Michael stepped closer face soft but serious.<br/>
"I....I need a minute." Alex pulled away and hurried up the stairs to his own room. He sat down on the bed shaking.<br/>
"Alex, what's going on?" Michael stood in the doorway confused and concerned.<br/>
"I dont want to do this Guerin. Right now. It feels like a goodbye." Alex admitted. "I'm not saying goodbye to you Michael." Alex shook his head face drawn and pale.<br/>
"Alex, no." Michael dropped to his knees in front of the other man. "Alex I want to be with you to remind me of what I'm fighting for." Michael tilted Alex's chin until their eyes met. "I love you." His eyes where soft and open and for Alex for one moment he was seventeen again. He reached out cupping Michael's face in his hands and leant forward to kiss him, his hands sliding into the mop of curls like they belonged there. Michael's hand slid round to the nape of Alex's neck as they kissed deeply, tongues moving slowly with purpose. Alex pulled back as Michael's hands found the buttons of his shirt, they made eye contact and Michael grinned mischievously. He parted Alex's shirt sliding it off his shoulders and arms. Michael nipped at the sensitive skin of Alex's neck, pushing his head back as he travelled down. He lavered the velvet smooth skin of the scar Alex had gained from the cornfield with his tongue and Alex sighed. Michael smiled against his skin and moved on towards his next target. This time Alex gasped, his hands tangled in Michael's hair as Michael nipped and sucked at his nipple.<br/>
"Michael," Alex shifted slightly. "Take off your shirt." Michael pulled his shirt off in one smooth move, pushing Alex backwards they where partially lying on the bed. Alex skimmed his hands over Michael's shoulders and down his chest, scraping at his sides slightly with his nails. Michael shuddered. Alex caught his mouth in a searing kiss that left both of them gasping for breath. Michael stood hands going to his belt while Alex removed his jeans while lying on the bed. The rest of their clothing, along with Alex's prosthetic soon followed. Alex pushed Michael onto his back, kissing a trail down his sternum. Michael almost Jack knifed when Alex stuck his tongue into his belly button. Alex laughed against his skin and the bit down. Michael groaned as the bites continued downwards.<br/>
"No," he pulled Alex back towards him. "I know just how good that mouth of yours can be."<br/>
"I thought that was the point?" Alex smiled wickedly.<br/>
"I had a different ending in mind." Michael grinned. "Do you?"<br/>
"Nightstand." Alex watched as Michael took out a bottle of lube and a condom. Then his hands and mouth where back, moving over Alex's skin skillfully. Alex almost bucked off the bed as Michael's finger slid down to play around his hole. At some point Alex realised he had applied lube.<br/>
"Michael, dont tease me." Alex gasped in his ear and the groaned aloud as Michael's finger gained entrance. Michael moved it in and out, feeling, searching.<br/>
Alex moaned and shuddered when  Michael found his prostate, he was lying sprawled on the bed with his legs hiked up. Michael was holding him still with a warm hand splayed across his stomach.<br/>
"There you are," Michael grinned.  He pulled out his finger and dipped his head. "Michael what?" Alex fell back on the bed and groaned loudly as he felt Michael's tongue where his finger had been. He felt rock hard and on the edge and could feel the warmth of his pre come as it leaked from his tip.<br/>
" I want you inside me," Alex blurted, feeling his cheeks flush. Michael removed his tongue and Alex felt the loss of it immediately. He fisted the sheet in his hands and told himself to wait. To be patient. Michael reached for the condom. "Leave it off," Alex begged. Michael looked surprised. "I need to feel you." Michael kissed him softly.<br/>
"Ok," he agreed. "Lie back."</p>
<p>Alex lay back with Michael paused over him, holding Alex's legs back with his shoulders. Michael took it slow inching his way inside Alex and pausing when he hissed softly.<br/>"Do you want me to stop?" Michael gritted his teeth, sweat beading on his brow.<br/>"No," Alex denied, "it's just been a while."<br/>"You and Forrest haven't?" Michael asked in surprise. Alex laughed and his muscles relaxed allowing Michael inside. Both men moaned at the contact. Michael started to move, kissing Alex everywhere he could reach. He loved the hot silky feel of him, the whimpering cries that turned to guttural moans.Michael rolled them so Alex was now straddling him and Michael was leaning into the headboard, hands firmly placed on Alex's hips as they moved in sync.<br/>"I'm gonna.." Alex whispered and Michael kissed his neck nipping at the tender skin.<br/>"Me too," he breathed feeling his release building, at the same time a strange warmth was building in his palms resting on Alex's hips. He slid a hand up along Alex's neck. They came together in a surge of pleasure. Michael aware of Alex's warmth splattering on his stomach even as he spilled into Alex. The heat in his palms built and pulsed out ward. Alex gave a startled gasp and Michael's eyes flew open.<br/>His hand print was not silver like Max's had been on Liz. Instead Alex now sported a light blue hand print curled around his neck and another possesively curled around his hip.<br/>"Well," Alex panted breathless as he collapsed down onto Michael. "That was new."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Love we share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael and alex along with max and isabelle prepare to face Zan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael lay on his side watching Alex sleep. His eyes wandered time and again to the iridescent blue hand print so clearly defined on Alex's neck. He could feel Alex, a warm presence in his mind, comfort, love, home. Michael bit back a sigh as his phone rang yet again buzzing against the wood of the bedside table. Max's name lit up the screen.<br/>
"Michael Guerins phone." Michael answered cheerily, he grinned at Max's irritated tone.<br/>
"Where are you?" Max demanded. "Your running out of time Michael."<br/>
"Dont come over all concerned on me now Max." Michael answered irritable as he picked up his clothes. Sitting on the edge of the bed he held the phone between his shoulder and neck as he talked. "We still have 12 hours left and I figured as this might be my last day on earth I could spend some of that time how I wanted." Michael felt a warm hand skim up the planes of his back and leant into the embrace.<br/>
"Michael i know I've handled things wrongly with you. But that doesn't mean i dont care about you."<br/>
"That's your apology? You could have killed Alex!" Michael snarled as Alex's arms wrapped around him from behind.<br/>
"I knew you wouldn't hurt him Michael. Look I'm sorry ok?" Max begged.<br/>
"Not ok. Not in a long shot. "Michael denied. "I'll meet you and Isabel at the cell in half an hour. But I'm doing this my way Max."<br/>
"I understand." Michael cut the call without a goodbye.</p><p>Alex pressed his chest against Michael's back and nuzzled into his neck. The feature was tender and loving but Michael could feel his anxiousness through their shared bond. He kissed Alex's hand where it rested on his shoulder.<br/>
"Lie with me, just for a few minutes." Alex implored. Michael smiled and turned, cuddling Alex close they lay in a tangle of limbs, Alex had his head resting on Michael's chest listening to his heart beat.<br/>
"I dont want you to go." He admitted quietly.<br/>
"I dont want to go Alex." Michael intertwined their fingers. "But I have to." Alex nodded against his chest. "I know." Alex moved the n reaching for his clothes. "I'm coming with you."</p><p>"What Alex, no." Michael denied reaching for his own clothes. They face each other still dressing.<br/>
"Do you have any idea what it will do to me if I have to feel you die Guerin and knowing I could be there to stop that?" Alex asked.<br/>
"I felt that way everytime you where deployed Alex. You left and I had no idea when or if I would see you again." Michael's voice was rising. Waves of irritated angst pulsed both ways through the bond.<br/>
"You can ever let me come with you Michael or I follow you alone." Alex spoke with a quiet determination</p><p>Michael sniffed, his nose wrinkled I'm irritation.<br/>
"Fine. But you stay out of the firing line Alex." Michael grabbed his jacket as they headed for the door.</p><p>Max was pacing as the car pulled up and Isabel came to the car to meet them as they pulled up.<br/>
"Are you ready for this?" She asked catching Michael's hand.<br/>
"As ready as I can be." Michael responded. Isabel hugged him as Max reached them and stepped back. Max and Michael shared a look, silently communicating several mixed emotions. Some of which Alex could feel through the bond. He noticed Isabel watching him and pulled the khaki scarf he had wrapped around his neck slightly higher.<br/>
Max entered the bunker first Michael second with Alex and Isabel bringing up the rear.<br/>
"Howdy," Zan drawled mockingly. "Y"all here to visit me?" He finished dusting the pollen on the last bar of the cell and wiped his hands on his pants. "I'm touched."<br/>
"Why doesn't the pollen effect you?" Max asked.<br/>
",Because m'boy I am strong and you children are weak." Zan grinned.<br/>
"If you could do that the whole time, why didn't you escape?" Alex asked.<br/>
" Because I knew you would bring me what I want." Zan smiled.<br/>
"You sure about that?" Michael asked raising his hand to show the device in his palm.<br/>
"Oh my dear dear boy. You are so predictable." Zan fixed his gaze on Michael. Michael shuddered and started to move spasmaticly forward. Alex felt it then a wave of pain flooding through the bond.<br/>
"Michael stop!" Isabel moved towards him only to be flung back by an invisible force, she hit the wall hard and crumpled to the floor.<br/>
"Michael fight him!" Max yelled trying to push Michael back. They grappled for a moment and then Michael back handed Max across the face, hard. The device flew from his hand hitting the ground and skidding over the concrete towards Isabel who roused as it reached her. Isabel reached for it and gave an agonized cry as sparks leapt out towards her hand.<br/>
Zan was laughing. "You see there was no way to contact the ship. I wanted that device there. Michael's father built it to save lives but in the right hands it can rule worlds and destroy those who resist. But the problem is that only Michael's bloodline can touch the damn thing. So I need him to control it. Zan watched amusedly as Michael started moving wooden legged towards isabel.<br/>
"Get out of his head!" Alex shouted, watching as blood started to flow from Michael's nose. "Your killing him!" Alex could feel the pain Michael was in, the knives jabbing through his skull, white hot licks of pain.<br/>
"Disgusting that he fell for a human." Zan snarled. "Especially another Male, it's what he deserves  his miserable existence wiped out , like a disease."<br/>
It's disgusting. He makes you weak. The voice of Jesse Manes echoed in Alex's head and he moved snatching the device from the floor, even as isabel told him not to.<br/>
"How are you doing that?" She gasped. Alex placed the device in his hand as Michael reached him.<br/>
"I know your in there Michael," Alex tore the scarf from his neck and placed one of Michael's hands on his neck over the mark where it threatened to strangle him, fingers tightening. "I need you to help me Guerin. I love you." Alex choke gasped as the hand began to squeeze tight, he held out his hand with the device towards Zan.<br/>
The energy came with a pulse, a heartbeat followed by pain so severe that Alex could not even scream. Behind his eyelids lights strobe in a crazy pattern and the hand print on his neck and hip burned like fire. Then came silence and with it darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened to Zan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex could feel fingers gently moving down his jawline and up again into his hair. He sighed softly and someone chuckled.<br/>
"Michael Guerin laughing?" Alex murmured. "How scandalous." He opened his eyes to see Michael leaning over him. "How are you?" Alex asked, even though he could feel Michael's contentment through their connection.<br/>
"Physically he's better than you are Manes." Kyle commented from the foot of the bed. Alex leant up and felt a blush spread over him and he took in the sight of Max and Isabelle standing there as well.<br/>
"Ok, out." Michael ordered. "Really. Unless you want to see a whole lot of me naked. Get out." Michael sat up and started to remove his shirt.<br/>
"Ok we are going," isabel smirked. "Keep your pants on..or dont." She winked at Alex as she pushed Max through the door.<br/>
"What happened?" Alex asked as Michael lay back down beside him, minus his shirt.<br/>
"Zan is gone. Iz said he kind of exploded into dust.And you kind of collapsed." Michael leant in and kissed Alex slowly and tenderly.<br/>
"What about the device?" Alex asked as they parted.<br/>
" We talked about it while you were sleeping and it's up to me what I want to do with it." Michael leant into the caress as Alex stroked his hair.<br/>
"So have you decided?" Alex asked.<br/>
"Hmm. I'm going to disarm it so that it cant be used to hurt anyone anymore. And then I'm going to take it and my Mom's key and bury them with Tripp." Alex looked at him in amazement.<br/>
"Really?" Michael nodded.<br/>
" He was a good man and I think he and my Mom loved each other. I think a part of her should be with him." Alex smiled.<br/>
"I think so to." Alex looked down at the hand print on his hip. "I dont know if these will fade Michael. But I know that part of you will always be with me." Michael leant down to kiss him and for a little while they were lost in each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>